At Risk
by pureria
Summary: The 3 heroes of Townsville thought that all the villains of the city disappeared until their greatest enemy appeared once again, the Rowdyruff boys. Using the advantage of the girls' kindness, the boys go on a mission to defeat the girls once and for all under their father's control.
1. Prologue

***FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THIS ALREADY,** **I SLIGHTLY CHANGED THE STORY! BUT PLEASE READ! I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN CHANGE!***

 **Hey! It's me, again! I've been doing a lot of studying and drawing this past month. So lately I don't have time to write stories anymore *sad, but I'll try my best to make this one work! I really want this piece to work! Otherwise, enjoy!**

 _The whole city was one fire. Nothing but heat and red. People were screaming, blood was everywhere._

 _Flash._

 _I shot red lazors through my eyes at someone._

 _But I didn't do it on purpose. In fact, I didn't want to do that._

 _"Brick, stop it! What are you doing?!" the girl I shot lazors at shouted at me. She seemed rather sad than angry._

I don't know! _I tried to answer, but I couldn't even move my mouth._

 _"Brick, you promised! You promised you'd be a good citizen from now on!" I saw tears in her eyes. Her pink eyes were full of terror._

I know, and I want to be! _I thought. But it doesn't come out of my mouth. I struggled, but managed to look down on the ground. I was shocked._

 _My brothers were looking straight at me, not blinking nor moving. There were holes on their stomach, gushing out blood. There were two other girls near them doing the same._

 _I didn't do that, right?_

 _Of course, it was me. Right now, there could be no one else BUT me who could have done anything as horrible as I did. I need to stop. I will stop._

 _But if I can, I would have stopped a long time ago._

 _My head suddenly faced the girl. Something forced me to shoot towards her. Her eyes looked at me in horror._

 _Then everything happened in slow motion._

 _I flew towards her. I got closer and closer. When I finally reached her, my hand balled up into a fist and shot right through her stomach._

 _It's happening again._

 _With that she fell to the ground along with the rest of them. I just floated there like an idiot. When tears ran down my cheeks, I knew I had my ability to move on my own again._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed. I floated down towards them. "Bubbles! Buttercup! Butch! Boomer!" I sobbed. "BLOSSOM!"_

 _"Oh, yes!" I heard a happy, evil voice behind me._

 _Him._

 _"It was you!" I screamed louder at Him._

 _"Bingo!" he laughed. "It's so easy to take over your body! You have a tiny bit of evil left in you, unlike your brothers, and it called me into your body!"_

 _Evil? I thought I was over that. I_ knew _I was over that. How can that be? I chose to be good with my brothers, so I can be with Bloss--_

 _"Well, it's time for you to destroy the rest of the world, so your body is calling me!" he said and he flew towards me._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I woke up with beads of sweat running down the sides of my face. I was gasping for air.

This dream again. I've been having this dream every single night for the longest time. But I'm pretty sure I know why: I want to be good. Both me and my brothers.

Why, you ask?

I'm as surprised as you are. But it started in school. Yes, we go to school. Townsville Middle School. Mojo was defeated a long time ago, so we decided to go to _Him._ He was much more evil anyway. Him told us we need to be "educated for the purpose of becoming future most evil villains in the world." We knew we were strong, so we thought we didn't need to go to school. But I had a great idea. We decided to school not for that purpose, but to "spy" on the girls.

Turns out, the "spying" we were planning to do became a whole different story.

 **I have some ideas about the story, so I hope it turns out well when I put it together!** **Please fav, share, and review your opinions! Thanks!**


	2. Can't Stop a Good Thing, Babe

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE PROLOGUE BEFORE THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT, I SLIGHTLY CHANGED THE PROLOGUE. PLEASE REREAD IT. IM SORRY ABOUT THE SUDDEN CHANGE!***

 **I have so much ideas going on in my head, so I have to write it down! Tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: _You Can't Stop a Good thing, Babe_

"Are you sure this is a great idea?" a worried Boomer asked.

"Yeah, Brick. I don't know about this. I'm so anxious, I want to punch," Butch agreed.

"I'm 100% sure. Butch, you need just chill with the punching. Boomer, you need to decrease your stupidity," I said to the idiots. "Plus, the main reason we are going is not for education, remember? It's for those hags." We were flying to our new school, Townsville Middle School. I had no worries going there. After all, I am the intelligent one (wow, Brick Lol).

"Yeah, but still. If we're going to see those girls anyway, why can't we just attack them in the city," Butch scoffed. "Right, Boomer?"

"To be honest Butch, I really hate being the dumb one," Boomer replied sadly.

"Ugh, why is no one one my side?!" Butch exclaimed.

I turned around to face them and flew backwards. "Relax, Butch. It's just school," I said calmly. "Besides, what could go wrong? I have everything planned."

I should have paid more attention to what I was saying. In Townsville, anything can go wrong.

More than that, I should have paid attention to where I was going.

My back bumped into something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you ther-- Brick?!" a girl said to me. I turned around to see who it is.

Of course, it was the Powerpuff girls. They're the only other super humans that could bump into us when we're flying.

But I didn't think that until after this incident happened. I was too distracted.

Brick? Distracted? No way.

Don't worry. I thought that, too. But I was distracted by the last thing I wanted to be distracted by.

The pink one.

Where do I even begin? She looked so different compared to the last time I saw her. Her straight, red hair fell over her shoulders and to the middle of her back. Her red bow shrunk down in side. Her pink jewel eyes stared at me. She looked pretty. Except more than pretty in which I don't want to say.

I was shocked.

"Ugh, hello? Earth to the Rowdyruff boys?" the green one waved her hands. Seems like my idiot brothers were doing the same thing. Were we really staring for that long? We shook our heads and snapped out of it.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought the villains were all gone a long time ago!" the pink one said.

I quickly calmed myself down. "Well, we're not villains anymore. Right, guys?" I lied. I glared at my brothers, so they would nod their heads.

"I don't believe you," the green one narrowed her eyes at me.

"Of course, you don't. We haven't even showed you yet. But we will. We're in the same school now! Isn't that great?" Butch said sarcastically and smirked. Good thing this idiot was going with the flow.

"Buttercup, Blossom, maybe we can give them a chance. They look pretty harmless," said the blue one. Typical.

"Yeah, Pinky, give us a chance." I smirked at them.

"You saying that makes me believe even less, Brick. Fine, I'll give you guys a chance. But we will be watching you. Close." the pink one said as their faces with narrow eyes got close to ours. I felt my face burn up as I got to see an even better view of her beautiful pink eyes. Wait, no! Focus, Brick.

"And for your information, my name's Blossom," she said and flew away towards school with her sisters following behind her. There was a moment of silence.

Butch laughed evilly and cracked his knuckles. "Brick, I was wrong. This is a great idea," he said.

"Told you so," I ignored what I thought about Blossom earlier and joined him.

"I still don't know about this," Boomer said. Butch and I both glared at him. "I mean, this is the greatest idea I ever heard of!" he laughed nervously.

I ignored him, and we flew towards the school.

Can't stop a good thing, babe, I thought and grinned evilly.

 **So there it was! I'm just having a little trouble coming up with the events lol. Otherwise, please like and review! Thanks!**


	3. The Pink One

**Credits for Ash141 for the idea! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Pink One

I stared at the pile of pink envelopes on my desk. For some reason, all these girls were giving me these and telling me to read it when I got home. I even got some boxes of chocolate which were all eaten by Boomer and Butch (mostly Boomer).

There were some on Butch's desk and Boomer's desk, too. The only difference is that Boomer mostly got chocolate instead of letters, and Butch gave a lot of letter back to the girls saying, "I want to hear the words on the letter from your beautiful voice," with a disgusting smirk.

How do they even get these stuff?! This is only our first day! Do they prepare boxes of chocolate and pink envelopes in their locker just in case a cute group of guys attend their school?

I don't understand girls.

My brothers and I got our schedules earlier, and we only had one class together. The class we were in right now, science, is that class. I was glad, though, because I need a break from those idiots.

The bell rang for lunch, and we were off. Since Him absolutely forgot to give us money for lunch (if he has any), my brothers and I just ended up eating the chocolate we got.

"Brick, school is awesome! I never knew people give you chocolate just for being at school!" Boomer said excitedly.

"Yeah, Brick! This is great! Now we can have chocolate every lunch!" Butch agreed.

"You can't have chocolate every lunch! You guys are going to be pigs!" I snapped at them.

"Okay, _Mother_ ," Butch scoffed. How embarrassing.

"Whatever. Do what you want," I gave up.

I looked away and saw a pair of pink, blue, and lime narrow eyes stare at me and my brothers.

"Hey, do you think the blonde one will give me chocolate?" Boomer asked quietly but excitedly.

"Shut up, you moron! Why would they do that? They hate us," Butch snapped at him harshly.

"I'm just asking," Boomer said pissed.

"Hey, let's look like nice guys and wave at them," I whispered to them with a smirk. The two idiots nodded. We waved at them.

The blonde one waved back happily, but the green one elbowed her and made her stop. Butch laughed at that a little. Then the green one and Blossom narrowed their eyes at us and walked off.

 _This school year is going to be interesting,_ I thought.

The _interesting_ I was thinking of turned out to be a lot more different " _interesting_ " in real life.

Fifth period started, and I had English. None of my brothers were in this class which was a good thing. I went into the classroom. And guess who was there?

The green one.

Just kidding. It was Blossom.

 _Awesome_.

I sat down next to her. "Hey, Pinky." I tried to sound as casual as possible. Wait, try? What was getting me so nervous?

She turned to look at me. "Oh, hey. You're not sitting next to me just to mess with me, right?"

Mess with her? That's a great idea! I thought. But instead, I replied, "No, of course not. Why would I ever do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because one time when our 'cootie kisses' made you guys bigger, you pinned me to the ground and slobbered on me. Or that time when threw that scab at us to gross us out. Or that time when you--"

"I don't remember any of that," I cut her off. Surprisingly, I didn't like to hear the list of disgusting and horrible things I did to her when we were little. It made me feel...guilty. Wait, what am I saying?! Villains never feel guilty. School's got me insane.

"Mhmm, sure you don't," she said sarcastically.

The teacher came into the classroom, and the class started. Great, another lecture about things I already know.

In the middle of the lecture, I looked over at Blossom. God, she looked really pretty. She was so cute when she was concentra-- no, Brick! Focus! I had to focus.

To get this off my mind, I had to mess with her. An idea popped into my mind.

"Psttttt! Hey Blossom!" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Nothing," I whispered, turned away, and smirked. I can sense her anger.

I repeated this about three more times, but the fourth time was the most significant.

"Hey, Blossom!"

"What do you want, Brick?"

"Nothing."

Then boom. She slammed her hands on her desk and stood up.

"BRICK, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" There was a moment of silence.

"Miss Utonium, please do not interrupt the class," the teacher said. I heard laughing in the class. I tried really hard not to laugh. Her face was as red as her bow.

"I'm sorry, sir." And she sat back down.

 _Nice one, Brick_ , I thought to myself.

Finally, after what it felt like years, class was over.

"Okay, class. Please borrow this book from the library for the class by Friday," the teacher said. We were dismissed.

"It was a mistake of mine to give you a chance," Blossom said to me. I smirked at her. Did I just see a red tint on her face? Before I could figure it out, she walked away.

School was finally over, and I was so ready to go home. And then I remembered that I needed to borrow a book from the library for English. The sooner I get it done, the better, I thought to myself. So I went to the school library.

Why is the library so big? Does the school really need this much books? Who borrows books anyway? I never really understood the concept of "borrowing."

The good thing about the library is that it's quiet. You don't get much of that living with two annoying brothers and a pure evil villain. So I decided I wanted to stay here for a while.

So this was how it feels like to relax. Silence is such an amazing thing. As a Rowdyruff boy, I would never admit that, but it's true. Nothing but peace and qui--

 _Bang_.

I heard it on the aisle next to the aisle I was at. I looked to see what was going on and saw Blossom pinned to the shelf by two guys. Some books were on the floor. I inferred that the noise was the dropping of books.

"Hey, wanna hang out with us?" one guys asks her with a disgusting voice.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," the other guy said with the same attitude.

Blossom's expression was a mix between fear and frustration. For some reason, those guys pissed me off.

One of the guys were about to grab the bottom of her shirt. Without a thought, I walked over there and stood in front of her like a wall.

"I hate to break it to you, but she's with me," I told them with a glare.

"I never asked, you bastard," one guy glared at me.

I used my lazor eyes to burn the side of his shirt on the shoulder. Trying to look as chill as possible (they didn't), they both walked off. I looked behind me and saw Blossom with a shocked face. I was as shocked at myself as she was.

 _Chill, Brick_ , I thought to myself. "What? I told you I'm good now," I smirked at her.

"No, I'm surprised that those high schoolers were in a middle school library," she said.

I was kind of disappointed with that comment. Wasn't she surprised that a villain saved a hero?

She started to giggle.

"I'm just kidding, Brick. Of course, I'm shocked about how you helped me! Well, I'm also shocked about the 'high schooler' thing but mostly with you," she said with a smile. _What is with her?_ _Oh my god, don't smile! It's too distracting_ , I thought. "However, I could have done the same thing myself. I have powers too, you know."

Immediately, I felt like an idiot. "Then why didn't you do it sooner?"

"I was waiting for the perfect moment," she explained. "The perfect moment to scare them."

I laughed a little. "You scared me there though, Pinky. You were frozen. I thought you lost your powers or something. Plus, we'll be in high school next year, so our age isn't really different," I said as I bend down to pick up her books. "I believe these are yours. Do you really need eight books, though?"

"Yes, I do. It will only last me a week!"

"Why don't you buy books instead of borrowing them? Then you can keep it forever if you love it so much."

"Well, Brick, I prefer to use my money on things I can't borrow. Besides, I don't have a ton of money since I don't _steal_ mine like you guys do." She glared at me a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied sarcastically.

She giggled that adorable giggle again. Wait, I did _not_ just call her adorable.

"Well, at least you proved to me that you're not like that anymore," she said. "Are you here to borrow the book for English?"

"Yeah, I'm just having a little trouble finding it."

"Oh, I'll help you! I'm also here to borrow that book anyway."

I followed her to another aisle to get the book.

She turned to me. "Brick, you can read, right?" she asked me.

"Psh, of course, I can!" I said to her kind of frustrated. "I just never read a _book_ before," I said a little more quietly.

She laughed. _Ugh, stop it with the laugh_! I thought. "I know you're the smart one. You'll probably like books," she said to me and slapped one of her books on my hand. It read _Holding Up the Universe_ by Jennifer Niven. "Read this book when you have the time."

"Um, okay," I replied kind of unsure at the book in my hands.

We got our books and went out of the library.

"Thanks again, Brick! I take it back when I said, 'it was a mistake of mine to give you a chance,'" she said to me. My heart punched my chest.

I tried to laugh it off. "You better, Pinky."

She smiled at me. _What is she? An angel? A goddess? A gem stone_? I don't know what she is, but her smile shines brighter than the sun. Its definitely not the girl I remember when we were five.

"See you tomorrow, Brick! I hope we can hang out some time!" And she flew off.

 _What just happened?_ I thought. _What the hell just happened?! Did she just tell you that she wants to hang out with me?!_

 _You're good side happened_ , Brick, a voice said inside of me. _You're supposed to be spying on her! Not flirt!_

"I'm not!" I accidentally shouted out loud. Good thing no one else was around me. _What have I done?_

The _pink one_ was totally not the _pink one_ I remember from head to toe, from inside to outside.

 **So this was it! I hope you liked it! Thank you again for the idea, Ash141! Also, the book I mentioned, Holding Up the Universe by Jennifer Niven, is a great book! I highly recommend it! Until next time, therapeuticwriting1224 :)**


	4. The Blue One

**No chapter notes.**

Chapter 3: _The Blue One_

Honestly, the reason why I thought going to school was a bad idea is because I didn't want to do anything bad to the girls. Yeah, yeah, I know. "We're the Rowdyruff boys, and we wanna fight!" is what we said in the past. But fight for what? What do we gain after fighting? The only thing Mojo gave us was our lives. That's it. The only thing Him gave us was a place to stay in his home.

By observing the families of Townsville, I feel like parents give their child a lot more than just items. It's not just between a parent and child. It's also between brothers and sisters. I don't know what it is, but it's there. They give it to each other indirectly. Its probably a _feeling._ But what feeling?

Maybe I can figure it out if I go to school. Just maybe. After all, I am the dumb one. Hopefully, not for long.

When I sat down on my desk for first period, all these girls suddenly gathered around me and shoved what it looks like boxes of chocolate.

"Here, I hope you like it!"

"No, don't take hers! Take mine!"

"T-thanks," I replied to them. I'm not good at talking to girls.

 _School is awesome!_ I thought in class. I didn't know people give you chocolate just for being at school!

My brothers and I didn't have anything for lunch, so we just ate the chocolate we got. Then we caught the girls staring at us.

"Hey, let's look like good guys and wave at them," Brick whispered to us with a grin. Butch and I nodded. We waved.

Surprisingly, the blue one waved at us.

That one is different. She always was. She's innocent, bright, wise, and, well, bubbly. Also, really fast unlike me which really doesn't matter right now. Of course, when she first kissed me, it felt disgusting. But the second time was different. I felt something. It was not just the excitement of being bigger but something warm.

Well, there's another thing to figure out. I feel like the two things I want to know about relate somehow.

When lunch was over, I had my fifth period class which was fine arts. I don't know anything about art, but I'll give it a chance.

I entered the class and sat down. I'm rather a shy person, so I sat down in the back corner so I don't stand out.

Before I knew it, I looked up to see three boxes of chocolate on my desk. Brick was right, you can't eat chocolate everyday. I'm getting sick of it. I huffed.

"Having trouble being popular, Boomer?" a sweet, girly voice said to me. I looked up to see a pair of beautiful, aqua blue eyes. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. It was the blue one.

"Popular?" I was confused. "Weren't people just giving me chocolate as a reward for going to school?"

She giggled. Somehow, that made the classroom a lot warmer. Is it just me? "No, silly," she sat down next to me. It got even warmer. "Girls try to make guys like them by giving them sweet things. Like a love letter, candy-"

"Candy?" I asked. "Wow, girls are so complicated. The only girls we knew were you guys, and you guys only try to beat us up."

"Well, that's because you guys started to put up a fight. We wouldn't have fought with you guys if you guys were good in the first place. But you guys were created by Mojo, so it was obvious that you guys would be evil," she sighed as her facial expression changed from a smile to a frown. "But Mojo and all the others are gone now, so you guys won't be forced to fight us anymore, right? You guys were only fighting us because you were told to, right? You guys only stole things because those bad guys didn't provide you guys with anything, right? You guys are actually nice guys, right?" Her eyes were desperate.

I thought about it for a moment. Why did we fight? Well, maybe my brothers liked it. But why did I fight? Did I enjoy it? Did it make me feel good? Like I said, it's not like we got anything in return.

"Okay, class, this is fine arts," the teacher started. Dammit. I wanted to talk to her more.

A slip of paper slid to my side of the desk. It read: _Do wanna talk more?_ It's like she can see inside my mind.

And of course, I replied: _Yeah, I'd like that._

 _Meet me at the park after school,_ she wrote.

 _Okay_ , I wrote back.

Plus, it could be a way for me to spy on this girl like I promised with my brothers.

School ended safely and I managed to get through it. But after I talked to the blue one, I couldn't stop thinking about her and what she said to me. I can talk to her easily. Why is that? My heart tries to burst its way out of my chest when she's around. Why is that? Everytime she speaks or moves, it gets hotter. _Why is that?_

 _Maybe asking her is a good idea._

I collected my textbooks and flew to the park. She was already there. Well, she is the fast one.

I couldn't speak up to her because I was too distracted by what she was doing. She was gently petting a cat. The way she was doing it, though, was nothing like anything I saw before. I saw her look at it with kind eyes and an angelic smile as her hair flowed away from her face by the wind. _Ba-dump_. The wind suddenly felt like a heater.

 _You see? There it was again._

"Oh, Boomer! You were there?" she smiled happily. I shook my head to wake myself up. I looked at the cat.

"Do you like animals? Why don't you try petting it? Not all animals are like Mojo, you know," she giggled a bit.

I walked over and sat down on the grass next to her. I reached over and placed my hand on its furry back. I slided my hand from side to side. The cat purred.

"It said it likes that," she said.

"You know what animals say?" I asked her.

"Yup. My sisters and I all have special different abilities. I can talk to animals, Blossom has ice breath, and Buttercup-" she giggled, "can curl her tongue."

"Curl her tongue? That's a special ability?"

"Shhh, don't tell her it's not," she winked. _Ba-dump._

"Okay, but which one is Buttercup?"

"Oh, you guys don't even know our names?" she seemed surprised. "Well, Buttercup's the green one with the black hair, Blossom is the pink one with the red hair, and I'm Bubbles!"

 _Bubbles._ It fit her perfectly. From head to toe. From inside to outside.

"So, do you wanna continue our conversation from earlier?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I don't know if I just wanted to fight, or I was forced to fight. I just kind of followed my brothers. You know? Go with the flow. I don't like to stand out, so I did what they did."

"I can understand that. Sometimes, my sisters tell me I'm 'too nice to fight' and tell me to be more aggressive."

"It's better than being called the 'dumb one.'"

"People call you the 'dumb one?'"

"Well, my brothers do. It's not a very good feeling," I looked down. I didn't know why I felt so sad about that.

"Oh, Boomer. I'm so sorry." She gently wrapped her arms around me. I thought my heart was going to explode. After all, my name is "Boomer" (haha get it? Okay, I'll stop). Her skin was soft, and she smelled like flowers. For some reason, I enjoyed the comfort of being in her arms.

She suddenly let go of me. "You're not gonna explode, right? Are you going to get bigger again?" She looked panicked.

That made me laugh a little. "Nah, that 'cootie maximation' thing that Him gave us wore off a long time ago. Don't worry," I said to her.

She sighed and smiled. "Oh, thank goodness," she paused. "You know, I never wanted to fight you guys. I knew you guys always had a good side. You guys just had a hard time finding it."

"How did you know we weren't bad?" I asked quite confused. All this time, our only goal was to destroy these girls. We did so much to torture them, but this one still thought we had a good side. She is a bundle of kindness. Can a person really be this kindhearted?

"Parents--or I should say creators--affect who you become as a person. Mojo was obviously intending to raise you to be villains. It's like little ducklings following their mother duck."

"So your creator raised you to be good?"

"Yeah. We had trouble in the way, though. We used our super powers to play tag and ended up destroying the city. We apologized and promised to use our powers to protect the city. Good people do bad things too, you know. It's the fact that they realize their mistakes and apologize for it that makes them good. And I'm sure you guys did the same thing. You guys recognized your mistakes and became good, right?"

Mistakes. I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah...yeah! It was wrong for us to be mean to you guys for no reason. I'm sorry," I paused. _Oh shit, Brick and Butch are gonna be mad if they know I said this to her._

"It's okay. At least you recognized your mistakes," she said.

"Thanks. Hey, I wanted to ask you. Do you and your family give each other stuff? Not like stuff you can touch but like, stuff you can feel."

"Oh, yeah, of course! We love each other!"

"'Love?'" I repeated.

"Yeah, love. It's a feeling of a strong connection with a person really important to you. And it's not just between people, it's also between animals. It's, like, you like them a lot more than just 'like.' Don't you love your brothers?"

I thought about it. "I have no idea. Yes, no, maybe so?"

She laughed. Why does my heart become a dynamite whenever she laughs? "You'll know when you feel it."

"Okay. So why can I talk to you so easily than other girls? Why does my heart pound when you're around? Do you have the power to make your heart physically stronger? Do you have the power to change temperature? Are you cold all the time? Is that why it's always hot when I'm around you?"

There was a pause. A moment of silence. I didn't know why it was silent all of a sudden. She just stared straight into my eyes. Is her face red or am I just seeing things?

Several seconds later, she spoke again. "Well...I don't know, Boomer. You should observe it more and try to figure it out." She smiled nervously. "I have to go home and do my homework. It was fun talking to you, Boomer."

"Yeah, it was. Thanks. And Bubbles?" I tensed up.

"Yeah?"

"Can we, you know, talk more?"

She smiled brightly. "Of course, we can! I'm glad you asked!"

"Great," I smiled back. "See you at school."

"Yeah," she turned around to fly away but looked over her shoulder at me. "You know, Boomer? I don't know why your brothers call you the dumb one. You seem pretty smart to me." And she flew away.

Those words, simple little words, made me freeze there for what it felt like several years. _Did that just happen?_

That girl, _the blue one_ , made my heart finally explode at that moment for sure.

 **Well, there it is! I hope it was okay. I felt like I moved too fast. This one was the hardest one to come up with :( but I managed to do it! Please review, and like! Stay tuned for more!**


	5. The Green One

**Sorry this took forever guys! Coming up with love stories are so hard especially for the greens XO Plus, I'm also trying to alternate between DeviantArt, and Wattpad. I complete one drawing and then write another chapter and so on... anyway thank you for the patience! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Green One

I was walking down the hallway to meet my brothers for lunch.

"He's cute!"

"Oh my gosh, yeah!"

"I heard he's the cute new guy, Butch Jojo."

You know, I never thought girls can talk so much about you even when you're just walking down the hallway. Of course, I'm not complaining. I'm loving it! The reason why I wasn't sure about going to school was _cooties_ (what a grown up lol). No, I'm not five years old anymore, but I haven't been around girls in so long. The last time I was around girls, they tried to kill me and my brothers. And they tried to kill us by kissing us! Sheesh, if I'm that hot then they should just tell me (real mature lol). I thought I was allergic to girls.

They're just harmless, fragile creatures! I can't believe I thought they were poisonous. When I got to school, all those worries disappeared. Or so I thought.

"Hey," I winked at a girl staring at me. She almost fainted. Wow, I even have the power to make girls faint. I kept walking down the hallway.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of lime green eyes stare at me. I thought it was just another girl obsessed with me, but I was wrong. I turned around and looked at her. She was really pretty, but she didn't look happy. She was leaning against the lockers, with her arms crossed, and an angry expression on her face.

"Aw, a little kitten is not happy that I didn't wink at her," I said with a baby voice. "Let me do it for her right now," I winked at her. Her expression got darker. "Uh, did I do something?" I was confused.

"Something? Oh well, you did lots of things. Like destroy the city, started fights, grossed us out, I can go on and on," she said angrily. She stood up and walked closer to me. "Remember me?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the green Powderpuff. Or was it Powerpuff? I don't even care. All I was focused on that moment was how different she looked. Now that she was closer to me, I saw how hot she was. She wasn't a five-year-old bug-eyed-freak that we all used to be anymore. She was all grown up with curves and everything. You know what I'm talking about. _How can this be her?_ I thought. I tried to calm myself down and play it cool.

"How can I ever forget the sweet hero of Townsville that defeated me with a kiss when we were five?" I smirked. "Oh wait, but we technically defeated you the second time."

"Kiss? Ugh, I have no idea what you're talking about. It was merely my lips touching the cheek of your disgusting face. Who knew you can be defeated so easily," she said and smirked. _Damn, she's fierce,_ I thought. "And no, we also won the second time. All it took was for you to bite your tongue. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner in the fight." She laughed evilly. "And what happened the twitchy retard that you used to be?"

I felt my cheeks burn. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said and turned away. "Why were you even staring at me? You gotta thing for me?" I smirked at her. I hope she'll say yes, I thought. Wait! No, Butch! Keep it together!

She laughed sarcastically. "Oh, in your dreams."

"Yeah, right," I said back.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, gross." Gross? How can I be gross? "Look, it's obvious that my sisters and I are suspicious of you dorks. We won't easily believe that you guys are 'good' just because you suddenly decided to attend school. We're not stupid like you." She stepped closer to me to show me her beautiful but angry face. My heart thumped. She put her index finger on my chest and narrowed her eyes. "I'm watching you, Butchy-Boy. Both you and your brothers but mostly you 'cause I'm in charge of you. If you do anything that makes me mad or frustrated--oh, and I get mad easily--I will rip you into pieces of paper and give it to Blossom so she can write her cringy love stories on all of it!"

"You don't scare me," I smirked at her.

"And neither do you. I will make you regret those words." And she was off. Was she really one of the heroes of Townsville? She seemed more like a villain to me.

But damn, something about her made her different than all the other girls. I couldn't wait to mess with her.

After lunch, my schedule says I have P.E. What the hell is P.E? Procrastination education? I'd be so happy if it was. Anyway, I walked into the gym and saw that it was physical education. Not bad. I'm good at anything that involves moving.

I looked around to see the people there. Something caught my eyes. It shined bright with lime green. The green one.

Perfect.

I'm going to show her who's boss. No one can beat the Butch Jojo. I'm the greatest (Butch, you narcissist lol).

Turns out, we're playing basketball, half court, one-on-one. Awesome.

"Hey, green one! You better be my partner, so I can kick your ass!" I shouted at her.

"Ugh, you're in this class?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

"No."

I ignored her comment. "You're gonna be my partner, right?"

"Yeah, so I can kick your ass."

"Psh, please."

"Please, what? 'Please kick my ass?' I'll be honored to."

"I never said that. Let's just do this."

Our game started. And damn, she was good. I didn't even know how to get past her. But it also looks like she was struggling with me, too.

"Not bad, green one," I said to her huffing.

"The name's Buttercup. If you're gonna compliment me, at least get my name right."

"Whatever."

Then swept right through me and made a basket. Wow.

We kept playing for the whole period. The teacher blew the whistle indicating the end of the period. I couldn't believe I didn't make a single basket. I, the great Butch Jojo, lost.

"Told you I'll make you regret your words," she smirked. Just when I thought she was going to brag about her victory, she simply just held out her hand and said, "Good game, Butch." I stared at her then her hand. "Butchy-Boy, don't tell me my hand has cooties that your scared of." Her grin expanded.

I slapped my hand onto hers and shook it. Wow, I don't remember her being this nice. It's almost...a dream. "I'm looking forward to the next time we play."

She gave me a surprising response. Her smirk turned into a bright, angelic smile. "Same here." And she was off.

She totally wants me.

After school, I was walking out of the school to fly home, and I saw Buttercup. Something pushed me towards her and said, go talk to her. I didn't know why, but I did just so.

"Hey, Butters," I said as casually as I can. For some reason, I was really nervous.

She turned around. "You're acting really casual," she narrowed her eyes. "Did you do something?"

"No! No! I swear! I just wanted to ask you if you want to hang out right now." Well, that came out of nowhere.

"Are you spying on me?" Her face is closer to mine now. I guess the pink one's not the only smart one.

Spying. I totally forgot about it. Maybe hanging out with her can be me "spying" on her. Instead I said: "Butters, you can be as careful and observant as you want to towards me 'cause I swear I'm not spying on you."

"How will I know that?" she said as she showed suspicion.

"Do you see any screaming in the school right now?" She looked over at the school.

"There could be screaming inside the school, stupid," she said matter-of-fact-ly.

Oh my god, she's hopeless, I thought. "You'll be with me the whole time from now. I prove to you that I'm not a villain anymore."

"Wait, I never said that I'll hang out with you."

"Don't worry. I already know you want to." I smirked at her. Play it cool, Butch.

"That's really funny, Butch," she said sarcastically.

I ignored her. "Okay, let's go!" I took her hand and flew.

"I'm only going with you because I have to watch you."

"Oh, am I that irresistible? I'm flattered." I knew she didn't mean that, but I smiled like an idiot.

"I never said that, you dork."

"Maybe you will soon." And through the whole way, I was wondering why I said that.

We landed in front of my favorite music store. I didn't know why I came here.

"You're not gonna steal, right?" she asked me. " 'Cause I swear, if you do, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." She threatened.

"No! This is my favorite music store!" I said. "I couldn't even steal anything here when I was five. I always loved this place."

She calmed down, and her expression changed into a surprise. "Hey, I love this store, too."

When she said that, I got all fluttery. Maybe she was right about me being gross. "Seriously? What's your favorite?"

"I stick to the old-school. Michael Jackson, obviously," she said with a half-smile.

"Same here." I got even more excited. "Wanna go in?"

She smiled then scoffed. Weird combination. "Only if you don't ruin the greatest place on Earth."

"I would never," I replied. We went in.

The inside looks like an old cabin except shiny instruments were hung up on the wall. There were transparent cases of rare items like records and record players that extended across the floor. And then, there was my favorite area; the shelves of albums. Those shelves surrounded a comfy couch area where you can borrow a music player and listen to some albums. It was a library of music.

"Hey, Alex," we both said at the same time to the cashier. We looked at each other in shock.

"Hey, Butch, Buttercup," he said back. He was an old man about in his fifties. I knew him since the day I first came here. He was the one who got me into music. "Wow, I never saw you guys together. You guys dating?" He grinned.

My immediate thought was: I wish. Wait, WHAT?! My face got hot. No! I'm spying on her! There's no way I could like this spice.

"No way, Alex. I'm just watching him, so he won't steal anything," Buttercup said.

"If you say so..." he then grinned at me. What's with him? I thought.

We walked towards the albums. "You know Alex?" I asked her.

"I want to ask you the same thing. How long have you known this place?" She responded.

"Remember that day when I took that tank from you?"

She thought about it for a few seconds. "That time when Whorebucks was there?"

Whorebucks. That's pretty funny. "Yeah. I found this place on that day when we finally stopped laughing."

She laughed. "You guys were idiots. Not that you aren't now."

"Hot idiots." I grinned.

"Whatever," she scoffed.

We looked at all the albums. She started telling me which ones she has and listened to. It seems like she listened to a lot of them. For me, I could only listen to it when I'm here since I can't afford albums or players. The amount I listened to was way less than hers.

"Oh my gosh! You have to listen to this one. It's lit." I started seeing a new side of her; fangirling.

"Wow, you do have a girly side."

Her face turned red. "Shut up! Everyone likes music!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I smirked at her.

She went to go borrow a music player from Alex. We sat down on the couch taking our favorite albums with us. We shared a music player and shared earphones. When we were listening, we were dancing a little, played invisible guitars, and pretended we were the ones singing the songs. I couldn't believe this was the same person that tried to kill me when we were five. She's so competitive and yet she's so fun to be around.

What's happening?

We stayed there and jammed for hours until we ran out of albums to listen to. When we finished, we started to put away the millions of albums that we listened to.

It became silent and awkward. I didn't like that. So I said something.

"I bet you can't count all those monsters and villains you guys killed. And to think, years ago we were trying to kill each other. And yet here we are." I chuckled awkwardly.

She paused. "Butch, we killed the monsters that attacked the city but not the villains."

I was shocked at her response. "What?"

She signed. "Have you ever wondered why we never killed you guys?"

"Because we're too strong for you guys."

"No, stupid. It's because you guys always had a chance of being good."

"What does that mean?" I was confused.

"You guys--even Mojo, Sedusa, Him--are all smart. You guys have brains. So me and my sisters believed that some day, you guys would actually consider being good. I know you guys can think. After all that punching and kicking we do to you guys, we always thought that you'd learn that being bad is...bad. So that's why we only punish you for the bad things you do to the city. There's a difference between defeating and killing. And besides--" she turned to look at me with a smile. I was shocked. "it looks like all that hard work paid off. The villains disappeared, and you guys became good. I was honestly worried that we were doing all of that for nothing."

I stared at her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't know what to say.

"Ugh! If there's something on my face, just tell me, you retard!" And she was back. Is she bipolar or something? I didn't realize how long I was staring at her.

"Oh, sorry." I continued putting away the albums.

So all this time, we were trying to kill them for no reason while they were only trying to punish us for the bad things that we've done. I feel like a murderer.

We finished putting away the albums, said bye to Alex, and went outside. She stretched her body.

"Damn, I didn't know relaxing could feel this good," she said.

"Yeah," was all I could say. I was still in shock.

"You know, Butch," I could see red tint on her face. "We should come here and hang out again," she paused. "You know, so I could make sure you don't steal anything from my favorite store."

"Aw, Butters, I know you just want to be with me," I smirked at her. "I know I'm great and fun to be around." I was practically describing her when I said that.

She scoffed. "Never."

"Whatever you say," I grinned at her.

"Oh, and here," she threw something silver at me. It was a guitar keychain. "I bought it when I went to go borrow the music player."

"For me?" I asked. She shocked me once again.

She blushed. How cute. "N-No, you idiot! It was for a friend for his birthday, but I remembered it was in six months," she said to me. "If you don't want it, just give it to someone else." She turned around. "I'll see you at school." And she flew off.

Immediately, I regretted saying, "you don't scare me." She's totally scaring me by making me feel weird things.

I don't know how long I was just standing there, but it felt like years. When I finally woke up, I looked at the keychain on my hand. The green one just gave me something that I know I'll treasure forever.

 **Well, that's it guys! I hope I wasn't rushing in it. Please keep in mind that the next chapters with be in different POV's. Please fav and review your opinions! Until next time, therapeuticdrawing1224 :)**


	6. Get Ready for Anything, Girls!

**Hi, guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate your opinions! Please keep it up! I will do as much as I can for the story to be enjoyable for you guys! This chapter's POV will be by a "narrator." I'm really sorry for the sudden change in POV. I'm not good with POVs lol. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5: _Get Ready for Anything, Girls!_

"Girls, where were you?" Blossom asked her sisters when they got home.

"Relax, Blossom," Buttercup said. "I was just at the music store."

"Yeah, I was just at the park," Bubbles replied.

"What were you guys doing there?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I was with Boomer," Bubbles said honestly. Both her sisters looked at her in shock. "What?"

"'What?' You were with one of the 'ruffs! Of course, we're surprised!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bubbles. They're dangerous." Buttercup agreed.

"Hey! Then what were you guys doing with Brick--" she looked at Blossom, "and Butch?" She looked at Buttercup. Her sisters blushed. She smirked. "I knew it. I saw you guys were with them, too!"

"Well, yeah. We agreed to be in charge with our own counterparts," Buttercup said trying to hide her blush.

"Stop hiding your face, Buttercup! I _know_ something happened between you and Butch," she nudged her with her elbow. "Gotta little crush on him?"

"As if!" Buttercup pushed her. "Ugh, he's so narcissistic."

"But they really did change a lot," Bubbles said dreamily. "I thought Boomer got even cuter."

"Bubbles, shut up," Buttercup glared at her. Bubbles did the same thing back.

Blossom finally spoke up. "It seems like they really did change, though..." her words drifted off as her mind did. Her sisters smirked at each other. They scared Blossom by suddenly putting their arms around her shoulders.

"Oh, what happened between Leader Girl and Leader Boy?" Buttercup said smugly.

"Looks like they're in love," Bubbles said.

Blossom calmly sighed. "Bubbles, I'm not in love," she looked down. "But something happened for sure." Blossom couldn't lie. She knew she wasn't good at lying.

Bubbles became a little worried. "What happened?"

Blossom told them everything that happened that day from English class to the library. Her sisters listened carefully. They can see her confused about her feelings. Blossom was never confused. But anyone would be confused if your enemy _saves_ you.

She huffed as she finished. "'See you tomorrow, Brick! I hope we can hang out some time!' is what I said to him before I left him there. Oh my gosh, why did I even say that?! It was completely unnecessary and stupid. He was just so different compared to the last time I saw him. My heart was about to explode!" She his face in her hands. "What am I gonna do? What was I thinking? I was supposed to make sure he's not doing anything wrong! Not ask him to hang out! I felt so connected with him. I must have lost control."

"Bloss, don't worry. Dr. Buttercup will tell you your diagnosis!" Buttercup suddenly exclaimed.

Blossom looked up. "So there is something wrong with me?"

"Just a little. You just have fiction obsession disorder." Buttercup said.

"What's that?" Blossom asked.

"You're obsessed with the world of fiction. What you just told us there should be just a story you made up right now. Besides, it seems impossible. It is caused by confusion and sudden changes in environment which is the boys."

There was silence as Blossom decided to think about it. Bubbles couldn't believe Blossom was actually considering her "diagnosis." _Buttercup's "doctor" career will_ never _come to existence_ , she thought. _Well, Blossom is hypochondriac. She_ thought about Blossom's clean, neat, and germ-free personality.

But Bubbles couldn't take it anymore. "Ugh! Oh my gosh, Blossom! Why would you believe something as stupid as that?!"

"Hey!" Buttercup snapped.

Bubbles ignored her. "Blossom, there's nothing wrong with how you're feeling," she said. "I actually felt something similar to that."

"Really?" Blossom asked.

"Mhm," Bubbles replied. She told her sisters everything that happened to her and Boomer. She felt fluttery and excited as she remembered what he had said to her. She never really hated Boomer in the first place.

Her sisters looked at her with widened eyes and red faces. "Oh wow, he actually said that?" Buttercup asked when she finished.

Bubbles put one hand on her cheek to feel the heat. "Yeah," she smiled. "My heart thumped so hard! I always thought Boomer was cute--" Buttercup scoffed, "but I never knew the things he would say would be cute, too!"

"Bubbles," Blossom put her hand on her shoulder. "Boomer is as dumb and dense as ever, but that is the _sweetest_ thing a dumb and dense person can say!"

Bubbles was glad Blossom thought that. "You really think so? Well, I mean, it is really sweet." She blushed even harder. "Oh my, what do I do?"

"Oh boy," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Bubbles, it's adorable! I totally ship it!" Blossom got as excited as Bubbles. "Oh my gosh, this is like _Romeo and Juliet_! It's so romantic. A forbidden love! Maybe I can write a story on you guys..."

"Are you sure my diagnosis was wrong?" Buttercup asked. Her sisters glared at her. "Psh, okay then..."

Bubbles laughed. "Blossom, please don't write a story on us," she said.

Blossom laughed. "Don't worry, I won't," she said. "So Buttercup--" she turned to her, "what happened with yours?" She smirked. Bubbles copied her expression.

"Mine?! He's not _mine!_ And for your information, nothing happened," she snapped and crossed her arms. Typical Buttercup.

Blossom couldn't help but laugh harder. "I didn't say _he_ was _yours,"_ she said between laughs. "I meant _your_ experience." Bubbles was laughing as hard as her.

Buttercup's face reddened. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" They continued laughing. "Fine, if you wanna hear it, you guys have to stop laughing!"

They calmed down. "Sorry, Buttercup. You're just so bad at hiding things. It's so cute!" Bubbles said happily.

"No, Bubbles. I'm not _cute_. I'm _cool!_ Nobody calls me cute!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Buttercup, we'll stop laughing. Please tell us what happened," Blossom asked as nicely as she can.

"Ugh. After this, I'll never, _ever,_ repeat myself again," she threatened them. They nodded. She sighed and told them everything from start to finish. But she decided to leave out the "keychain incident."

"And there it was. I hope you _didn't_ listen," Buttercup crossed her arms as she finished.

"Wow," Blossom said. "You like music?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that," Bubbles agreed.

Buttercup was glad that was their response. At least she didn't have to answer anything about Butch. When she was about to answer, Bubbles spoke up.

"But more importantly--" she gasped, "you and Butch have so much in common! Oh my gosh, I ship it!" She high-fived Blossom. _Dammit, Bubbles!_ Buttercup thought.

"No, Bubbles! The ship will _never_ sail!" Buttercup crossed her arms. She paused. "But I think it will for those nerds over there! After all, a _villain_ did save her from a bunch of perverts. Only a villain in _love_ with you would do that!" She smirked and managed to change the subject.

"Hey! Stop changing the subject!" Blossom snapped with a red face. _Dammit_ , _Blossom!_ Buttercup thought.

"Blossom, I agree with Buttercup. Besides, I don't think she wants to talk about that anymore," Bubbles calmed them down. Buttercup looked at Bubbles with thankful eyes.

Blossom sighed. "Girls, we can't get too excited, though. It might have seemed like they changed, but it's still really likely that they're planning something."

"I hope they're not," Bubbles said worriedly.

"I don't care. I want action! I want to punch!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Buttercup, just by a punching bag," Bubbles rolled her eyes at her. Buttercup stuck her tongue out at her.

"We have to focus!" Blossom reminded them. "The boys are back in town, again!"

"Where do they even go when they disappear?" Bubbles wondered.

"Yeah, who do they even stay with? Do they even have an adult to stay with?" Buttercup agreed.

"I don't know, but we have to find out," Blossom said. "Keep your five senses active. _Get ready for anything, girls!"_

 **I hope you enjoyed that! I'll try to write the next chapter before the weekend ends, and I have to study again *gag* so stay tuned! It will most likely be published by tomorrow night! Please hit that like and alert button to stay in touch and remember to review your opinions!**

 **Until next time, therapeuticwriting1224 :)**


	7. Father Knows Best

**No chapter notes. Get comfy, sit tight, keep your arms, legs, head in that spot and enjoy the ride :).**

Chapter 6: _Father Knows Best_

Brick and Boomer were waiting for Butch in an alley between two tattered buildings where they won't get noticed.

"What's taking him so long?" Boomer exclaimed.

"Ugh, I know right," Brick agreed.

Just when they were saying so, Butch arrived. "Sorry, guys. The green one's a little hard to handle," Butch said.

"You were with her?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah," Butch replied nervously.

"What were you doing?" Brick asked. He asked as calmly as possible.

"Well, I was trying to spy on her like we were told to," Butch got sweaty.

Awkward silence. Butch was hoping his brothers won't notice how nervous he was. When he observed his brothers, Brick looked as nervous as he was.

"What are you guys so nervous about?" Boomer asked them. They both looked up with widened eyes.

"Well, uh...I'm just wondering if I did it okay," Brick said awkwardly. _What a stupid excuse,_ he thought.

"Y-yeah, me too," Butch stuttered.

 _Well, at least he agreed,_ Brick thought.

"Guys, let's just go home," Brick said. "He's waiting." Boomer and Butch nodded in agreement.

Brick looked around the dirty alley to make sure no one was around except his brothers. He placed his right hand on a place marked "x" in red, Boomer's on a "x" in blue, and Butch's on one in green. The x's were sprayed on the wall to look and blend in with the rest of the graffiti done by the boys. They were scattered in different places on the wall. As a result, it won't stand out. Rays of light appeared in front of each of the boys as it scanned their eyes. The light disappeared in approval.

" _Welcome home, boys,"_ a voice mixed with a female and male tone said. Immediately, the boys teleported in a whole different world. The world in which _he_ lives in. The world in which _he_ calls home.

The floors were scattered everywhere in the air that _he_ calls _rooms_. They had to fly to get to each "room." There were no actual walls. They were only surrounded by disturbing images of monsters and disgusting creatures _he_ send to Townsville to destroy. The "universal wall" was what _he_ called it. The boys never found it pleasant to be in their "home."

"How was school? Didn't it feel great to feel the evil?" _Him_ said smugly.

"Yes, father," Brick replied politely. _Him_ can really do anything to them. It is hard to tell what he is thinking or planning, even for Brick. Ever since they were brought back, the boys were taught to use matters and loyalty. However, the boys are not scared of _Him._ There really is nothing for them to be scared of. Even if _Him_ can do anything to them, he won't do it. Why, you ask? Because the Rowdyruff boys are the only weapons he has except for himself. The boys are the only villains that have powers as strong as the girls. Maybe stronger, as the boys hit puberty. Plus, the girls cannot know that _Him_ is still in existence. If they do, they will start moving.

However, _Him_ knows that the girls' trusts are easy to gain. They might be physically strong, academically strong, and kindly strong but not emotionally strong. Who can blame them? They're made to be painfully virtuous (even the green one). But _Him_ knows them long enough to learn how to use that as an advantage. He watched the girls get tricked by many of their villains. Even though the girls defeated them eventually, he knew why they did so; the villains were moving too fast. It takes time and patience, something that only he has out of all the villains.

"I hope you found out some things about the girls. Go ahead and tell me some information," _Him_ said interested.

"Of course, father. The girls seem to be very reassured and comfortable with the villains being gone. It does not mean their powers are gone, though. We saw them flying today," Brick said and his brothers nodded in agreement. "We didn't not try and ask too many questions. We didn't want them to get too suspicious. We just pretended that we were--" he hesitated, "getting to know them."

"Typical Brick. Being as smart as ever," _Him_ smiled. It didn't make Brick feel proud of himself when _Him_ complimented him. He knows _Him_ is just using his brothers and him.

"Thank you, father," Brick replied unemotionally.

"Your information there leads to your next and longest mission. Your next mission is to earn their trust as much as possible. It would be even better to have them fall in love with you," _Him_ said as he laughed. The boys blushed at the idea. "In the end, you will betray them. Isn't that just pleasant?" He laughed harder.

"Father, if you want us to defeat them, why don't we just charge at first? It much faster that way, dude," Butch blurted out. He's not the best at being polite.

"Because, sweetie--" Butch gagged as _Him_ called him that, "if they are emotionally hurt, it is much easier to hurt them physically!" He laughed evilly.

Brick was still thinking about what happened between him and Blossom. Of course, he was going to follow the mission, but he was not sure why a part of him did not want to. He was irritated at the thought. Her beautiful, smiling face flashed in his mind every time he tried to convince himself that she was his enemy. _What was I even thinking?_ he thought as he remembered saving her. _If I didn't do that, I wouldn't have to feel this way about the mission. Dammit!_ He thought.

 _"Have you ever thought why we never killed you guys?"_ Buttercup's voice echoed in Butch's head. "... _me and my sisters believed that some day, you guys would actually consider being good."_ All this time the boys' only goal was to destroy the Powerpuff girls. But the girls' only goal was to show them that being good would be their only answer to a successful life. _Do we even do it because we agree it's a good idea or because we were told to?_ Butch was confused.

He suddenly remembered the keychain that she gave him. Butch, as his irresponsible self, lost many things in his short life. But he was shocked at how he knew and was determined that he was not losing this thing.

Boomer was speechless. He doesn't really speak in the first place, but this especially made him speechless. He had no idea if he should agree to perform this mission. But he was certain of one thing; he did _not_ want to do it. He has so much things to ask to Bubbles about so many things. _Maybe_ _I'm dumb because I don't ask questions,_ he thought. _I don't like asking stuff 'cause they'll think I'm dumb. But she answers them honestly._ He noticed the difference between Bubbles and other people. " _You seem pretty smart to me,"_ he remembered her saying. What makes her think he's smart? He has to know.

"Boys, why are you silent all of a sudden?" _Him_ interrupted their thoughts. "You are going to do the mission, right?"

The boys had their concerns, but they had a strong belief that _Him_ was right. They were raised that way: to believe that everything _Him_ says was right and what they thought did not matter.

"Yes, father," they all said in union without hesitation.

 _Him_ smiled evilly. "Good. Now, run along. Do what ever you would like," he said as he waved his hands.

"Thank you, father," they all said as if _Him_ was a king. They flew off to their "rooms."

Brick lied down on his bed. _Him knows best, right?_ He tried to convince himself. _You don't have to ask, you retard! You already know it's true,_ he thought to himself. To try and get his mind to relax, he took out a book from his bag titled Holding Up the Universe. It only reminded him about Blossom even more.

Butch stared at the keychain in his hand. He knew that she said that it was for someone else, but he couldn't help but think it was meant to be in his hands. He didn't know why something as small as this can mean so much to him. Except, he has no clue what it meant to him.

Boomer immediately took out a pen and paper to write down a list of questions to ask to Bubbles. _Do you know the answer to everything? How is being_ good _good? What does it feel like? Were you destined for me? Why do you shine so bright? Why do I feel lonely without you? Why do I want to see you?_ _Why do I care about you?_ Without realizing that these questions were all about her and him, he wrote down as much as he can.

The boys could not wait until the next day.

 **Attention: I WILL START EDITING PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'm very, very sorry for the sudden changes. I want to make all the pieces of the story to fit right in the end. So if you are reading this currently, you might feel a little confused while you read. Again, I am so sorry. I hope I can continue to entertain you guys. Otherwise, if you liked this, please remember to fav and share with others, and also review your opinions so I can make it better for you guys! It doesn't necessarily have to be what you want to happen in the story, it could just be ways I can improve writing. Thanks for reading and until next time, therapeuticwriting1224 :)**


	8. Aminoimperium

**For those of you guys who read this far, thank you so much! I know I'm not the greatest writer, but I'll try my best! Please review your opinions for suggestions! And I'm very busy with school, so the stories may not be well written. But I will have a little break in two weeks, so then I will try to write a lot more! Otherwise, here it goes!**

Chapter 7: The _Aminoimperium_

"Remember, girls," Blossom instructed as she and her sisters floated to school. "Keep your five senses active and focus. I have a feeling those boys are planning something."

"Blossom, you don't have to be that suspicious," Bubbles responded. "When you think about what happened with us and them yesterday, they seem very harmless."

"Ugh, Bubbles! You trust people too easily!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Sometimes, you just gotta be like me and Bloss over here; tough and _thinky."_

"Really, Buttercup? _'Thinky?'_ You need to be more _thinky_ yourself," Bubbles shot back.

Buttercup heated up and got closer to her. "Oh, I'm going to--"

"Girls! We are fine the way we are! We just need to turn on and turn off some things about ourselves," Blossom interrupted. "Now, lets calm down and go to school normally." Bubbles and Buttercup stuck their tongue out at each other.

They flew silently to school. A few moments before they got there, Bubbles asked her sisters something she was dying to ask.

"Do you guys hope they're not bad anymore?"

"I don't care," Buttercup said quickly.

Blossom sighed. "I don't know, Bubbles. I guess that would be nice..." she trailed off.

"Do you at least like Brick?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I can't say that..." she responded.

"So you don't like him?" Buttercup asked.

"I can't say that either..." Blossom responded kind of sadly. _Ugh, girls,_ Buttercup thought. "I'm really sorry, girls." Blossom suddenly apologized.

Her sisters' attitude changed into worry. They were confused. "What for?" Bubbles asked.

"I told you guys to stay focused and pay attention, but I know it's not going to be that easy," Blossom sighed. "Bubbles, being the sweet girl that you are, I know you don't want to fight them again. And Buttercup, being the protective girl that you are, I know you don't want to hurt them either. It's definitely not going to be easy for me either after what he did to--for--me. He's so different. So I'm sorry I'm just forcing things on you guys when I can't even do it."

Her sisters wrapped their arms around her. "Bloss, it's okay. At least you're being honest, you know?" Buttercup comforted her. She may be a tough one, but she is a hero, so she is an expert when it comes to comforting others.

"Yeah, Blossom. Don't push yourself. Let's go slowly by observing them first. If we find anything suspicious, we report it to each other." Bubbles suggested.

"Okay, thank you, guys." Blossom hugged them then the school bell rang. "Oh, no! My perfect attendance!" She cried then rushed into the school as fast as possible.

Buttercup grinned. "Oh yeah, she's back. That's the Leader Girl we know and love."

-0-0-0-0-

 _Him_ knows everything. From beginning to end. Outside to inside. He knows the boys aren't afraid of him. He knows what happened with them and their counterparts at school or after school. He knows that the boys no longer hates the girls even though the boys try denied it in their minds. But how does he know this?

 _Aminoimperium._

 _Aminoimperium,_ as he called it, is a software chip he installed in each of the boys brain when he recreated them. The software is also installed into his computer (that the boys never bothered to be curious about). He connects the computer to the electrode pads that he sticks on himself on the head, and it allows him to sense and know how boys' emotions due to their limbic system, what they are doing, and what they want or intend to do in the future. He can hear, see, touch, smell, and taste anything that the boys do.

When there are any information that he misses (because obviously, you never want to be on the computer all day), he asks the boys. Plus, if he doesn't ask anything, the boys will get suspicious since they _don't know about the aminoimperium._ That thought always makes him smile. It's purely _evil._

"Boys, now remember, be _good_ ," _Him_ said to his boys before they were off.

"Yes, father," the boys said emotionless. They went through the door--more like a black-hole like portal-- so that they can transport to the alley and fly to school.

 _Him,_ obviously, couldn't wait until this mission was over. The girls would done for, and if the boys didn't like it, all he had to do was kill them as well. He prefers for the boys to be heartbroken once they betray and destroy the girls. It would be much easier for him to get rid of the boys, too. He didn't want the boys to be in his way when he takes over the world. If he needed them afterwards, all he had to do was to create new ones. The excitement was too much for him.

The boys were drowsily flying to school (more like Butch was).

"Brick, look," Butch whispered to Brick. "Boomer is writing."

Brick was so focused on the book he was reading. After he was back from school and talked to _Him_ the day before, he was reading it for hours. He didn't realize how much he liked it. So he didn't hear Butch. He nudged him. Brick looked up from his book. "What?" He _hates_ being interrupted.

Butch pointed at Boomer.

"Wow," Brick was quite surprised as he looked over at Boomer writing and flying to school. "Hey Boomer, what are doing over there?"

Boomer looked over at them. "Writing questions."

"What for?" Butch was really curious.

"For Bubbles," Boomer looked down at his paper again.

"What? Who's Bubbles?" Butch asked. "Is she your _girlfriend?"_ He smirked.

Boomer's immediate thought was: _I wish,_ but he got surprised and regreted it. _Well, there was another thing to asker,_ he thought. He face got hot, but he managed to calm himself down. "The blue one," he replied.

"Oh wow, I can't believe how organized you're being about spying on them," Brick added.

Boomer looked up again. "Spying?" he was confused for a moment. "Oh yeah. Right, spying." His brothers became suspicious.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "You are doing that, right?"

"Of course, I am!" Boomer said to quickly.

"Hey, let me see those questions," Butch flew towards him.

"No!" He didn't know why he was being so secretive, but he knew for _sure_ he didn't want his brothers to see the questions.

"Why? It's not like anything private is on it," he tried to grab it, but Boomer dodged.

"No!"

Butch got angry. "Just give it to me, you loser!"

Boomer tried to think fast. "Oh hey, look! A punching bag is on sale!" He pointed at one of the stores below.

"What? Really? Where?" Butch looked below. He was floating there for a few seconds and realized that his _dumb_ brother tricked him. "BOOMER!!" He was mad, but at the same time, he couldn't be more proud. He flew to catch up to his brothers.

Boomer laughed. Brick was surprised at what he did just now, but was pretty happy about it, so he laughed along. As Butch caught up, Brick noticed something shiny hanging on one of Butch's belt loops of his jeans. It was a keychain.

"Butch, where did you get that?" he pointed at it. _Oh no,_ Butch thought. He blushed. Butch decided to keep the keychain with him everywhere because well...he wanted to. He thought it would give him luck.

He hesitated. "Well...I found it," he replied as casually as possible.

"At where?" Brick asked.

"At school, duh. I don't go anywhere else but school," Butch said. _Except for the music store, but Brick doesn't need to know that,_ he thought.

"But it's really shiny, and it looks new," Boomer added. "And you like guitars?"

Butch's face got redder. "Oh my god! I found it, okay? Why would you even care?" He looked over at Brick. "Plus, it's much better than carrying a book around everywhere like a _nerd."_

"Hey, this book happens to be really good," he immediately regretted those words when he realized it was the book Blossom recommended for him. His face got hot.

" _Nerd,"_ Butch crossed his arms. "And you even got it at the library. Who goes to the library?" He scoffed.

"Butch, calm down. Let him do what he likes," Boomer soothed him.

"And _I_ can't do what I like? Like punching?" Butch cried. "God, Boomer. You better start turning on that empty brain of yours."

When he said that, something clicked in Boomer. He thought of Bubbles immediately like his mind was desperately trying to grab her. Did Butch's words actually turn on his brain? He had no idea.

 _You seem pretty smart to me..._ her words echoed as if they were trying to call her.

"You know what, Butch? Think about it this way," Boomer's serious side emerged. He did not know where he was going with this, but he knew he had something to say. His brothers were shocked but paid close attention to hear what he was going to say. "Maybe violence is a sign of weakness," he paused as he stared at their shocked faces. "Deep inside, maybe we just want to punch, kick, and do whatever violent shit because we _know_ that those girls are right that being good is a solution. Maybe we just don't realize it. But if that is the case, even those times when we did beat those girls up, it would mean that we were the losers every single minute of each fight. Because we had no idea what to say to outsmart them, we beat them up instead," He huffed. _That was a lot to say,_ he thought. But he finished off with a smirk. "Hey, this came of my _empty_ brain, so I'm sure it's not true." He shrugged.

With a dumbfounded expression, Butch floated slowly to his so-called "dumb" brother. "Dude, all this time, is that what you were thinking in your head?"

"You need to turn on that empty brain of yours, Butch," Boomer mimicked his brother.

Butch put his hands on his shoulders and smirked. "Dear Brother, that was _very_ smart of you, but we all know that's not true, right Brick?" Rage emerged in Boomer. _God, he was so stubborn,_ he thought. Butch seemed to say it casually, but inside, he was quite unsure.

However, being the smart one that he is, Brick was thinking about what Boomer had just said. Was he right? Did every single thing his brother had said apply to all of them? Was Boomer thinking about being good this whole time? Was that why he was _never_ good at being bad?

"I--" Brick started but his super hearing caught a school bell ring. "Shit! Guys! School!" They immediately rushed to school.

With that, _Him_ was reassured that his plan would go exactly the way he wants it to.

 _If only Him never knew about what Boomer had just said..._

 **Next chapter coming soon! Please review, fav, and share this story! Thank you for reading! As always, therapeuticwriting1224 :)**


	9. Cinnamon Spice

**No chapter notes.**

Chapter 8: _Cinnamon Spice_

The boys got to school just in time for their first class.

"Wow, Boomer. You almost made us be late for science," Butch snored.

Boomer scoffed. "Like you care," he said. They glared at each other.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Be quiet, you idiots." He heard Butch mumble, "nerd." _Psh, whatever,_ he thought.

Just like the day before, the Boomer was doodling on a piece of paper, Butch never listened because he never cared, and Brick was daydreaming during class. It's not like he had to listen anyway. He already knows this stuff.

Brick couldn't get his mind off of what Boomer had said earlier. Why would he think of such a thing? Wasn't he supposed to be dumb? _Because we had no idea what to say to outsmart them, we beat them up instead..._ his brother's words echoed.

What _happened_ to him?

Brick was swimming deep inside his mind. If he was created by a "good" guy, will his brothers and he still intend to kill those girls? To think about it, he never actually had the _desire_ to kill anyone else but _them._ Was there anything else they wanted more than that? Is that the only thing they ever would want from this world? Sure, they stole things, robbed banks, and graffitied on the walls of buildings, but the purpose of that was to get the girls' attention and fight with them.

Blossom popped into his pool of wonders and thought of her stunning, pink eyes. He had never seen pink eyes on anyone else except for her for sure. The pink tint was filled with sweetness and innocence. They shined with rays of kindness and generosity. They opened wide as if they were craving peace for everything that reflects on them. Is there ever supposed to be such a thing? Why can he see so much things through just one pair of eyes?

 _That hag got me insane. I'm going to read,_ he thought. He took out the book _Blossom_ has recommended for him and started reading it under his desk.

Boomer was obviously thinking about what he had said earlier himself. Honestly, he couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. Sure, he was thinking about a lot of things before, but after he talked to his counterpart, all of his wonders seemed to fit together.

More than that, he couldn't believe that he meant _every single word_ that he said. _Bubbles, what have you done to me?_ he thought but not in a cruel way.

He couldn't wait to see her.

Butch was trapped in his own mind as well. He wanted to deny everything that Boomer had said, but he can't. And he _hated_ that he can't. Although he would never admit it in real life, he felt bad for his brother for teasing him and making fun of him for being "stupid." He was the one who was being stupid. It was frustrating. Boomer is way too insightful.

 _I need to punch,_ he thought.

-0-0-0-

Butch didn't even bother to check out the girls that stared and giggled at him in the halls when he was heading to the gym for P.E. He was too ashamed of himself and was lost in his thoughts. He didn't know why he felt so bad for someone. When he throws insults at anyone else other than his brothers, he never feels bad. So why does he have this feeling?

He was glad that there was only free-play in P.E. He really didn't have the energy to do anything. He was just lazily shooting the basketball on a half-court alone. He didn't even releaize that he was missing most of his shots.

"Hey, Butch!" I heard someone call my name coming towards me. I turned to see Buttercup. "You said you're looking forward to the next time we play. Wanna make today that 'next time?' Plus, I feel like you need a lot of practice."

"Sorry, Butters. I know you want to play against me because I'm the best person in the world," he said sadly, "but I'm not in the mood today." He sighed.

"Woah," she seemed surprised. He was confused. "Your narcissistic side is not as enthusiastic today. Something's up, huh?" He was surprised at how she can recognize something so little.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Well, duh. I'm the 'sweet hero of Townsville,'" she quoted him. "It's my job to help people in need. I'm _spicy,_ but I can recognize emotions. I am part human and so are you." She seemed to say proudly.

He didn't see the point in denying, so he replied honestly: "Yeah. Something is up." He wanted her to ask her what was wrong. He decided to deny in his mind that it was because he just wanted to be with her (even though he did), but because he wanted to fully understand what Boomer meant.

Buttercup, thinking this could be a way to observe their situation, wanted to ask him what was wrong. However, she felt something else as well. Something warm. Something fluttery. Something that she felt before back at the music store. _Oh no,_ she thought. _Not again._ Although she didn't know what it was, she was very familiar with this feeling. _I can't tell anyone,_ she thought.

She is very tough, but as a hero, she has an unbreakable habit of helping anyone she sees in distress. Even if they were villains.

"Okay, Butch. Spill. What's up?" She asked as casually as possible. She hated that she had to put effort on that.

"I don't know, Butters. I don't know if I want to tell--"

"Spill!"

"Okay, okay," he calmed her down. "I'm going to be pretty general though. I'm frustrated and mad at myself."

Buttercup was surprised at his response. "Woah, really? It must be really bad. The narcissist is insecure. What makes you feel that way?" She has never been more curious.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he responded sadly and sat on the floor.

Without thinking, she sat down next to him. "Butch, I know that in your whole life, all you tried to do was kill us. But if you're not doing that anymore, show me that you care about yourself."

"I do care about myself."

"Not appearance-wise, stupid. On the inside."

"What does my guts have to do with this?"

 _Oh my god,_ she thought. "You idiot! I mean your emotions!" She tried hard not to scream. She sighed. "Obviously, you feel something negative, and that's never good. Now tell me what happened."

"Why would you care? I'm your enemy."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I thought you said you were done with that."

 _Oh no,_ he thought. "Well...I mean...you still think I'm bad, right?"

"Then why am I asking you this now?" Butch was shocked at her question. He gave up trying to think of a come-back, so he decided to tell her.

"I just feel bad for Boomer for calling him 'stupid' all the time when I was the one being stupid," he explained briefly.

"Oooh, did he outsmart you?"

"Yeah, I guess." He thought she was going to laugh at his face, but she didn't.

"I know that feeling."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah. Obviously. I have two sisters. Bubbles--the girly one--might be dumb sometimes, but she can really say some insightful shit. They're full of surprises."

He chuckled quietly and tangled his fingers into his spiky hair. "What is this feeling?" He wondered out loud.

"It's called, 'guilt.'"

"'Guilt?'"

"Yeah. It's when you feel bad for someone because you realized you did something wrong to them." She paused. "Aww, Butch-Boy, I'm so proud of you that you feel this way now that you're good!" It was as if she was talking to a baby and ruffled his hair. She made it look like she was teasing him, but she was actually really glad he feels guilty about something. It made her believe that the boys are actually good. But she didn't know why she wanted them to be.

"Stop it. This hair isn't amazing by itself. It takes effort." He glared at her.

She laughed. "Relax, everybody feels that."

"What are we supposed to do after? Punch?"

"No. Just apologize. Use words instead of violence. Trust me, I've been there."

"What?! I can't do that. It's embarrassing, and it's a sign of weakness."

Buttercup didn't try to argue because she thought of apology exactly the same as he did when she was little. "Apology is just one of those things where it seems to represent weakness, but it's actually a sign of strength."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, if you realized that you need to apologize, it shows that you are emotionally strong. You are capable of figuring out that what you did was wrong."

He shivered. "But it's so weird."

She understood that completely. "I know right. It's so awkward and cheesy and gross, but hey, sometimes, you need to be awkward to overcome the awkwardness." The teacher blew the whistle for the end of the class. "Ugh, back to class. Good luck with the apology, Butch." She stood up, but without thinking, Butch grabbed her wrist. They both looked at each other in the eyes. She could see the gloom and sorrow in his eyes just like he always has since nine years ago. They stood in silence for a few moments. She became worried for some reason. Her heart thumped. "Butch?"

That was the first time she said his name in a gentle, soothing tone. His face got hot at the tone, but he managed to release the words he was holding in his mouth. "T-thanks."

She smiled. It was not a smirk or a mischievous curve of her lips. It was a pure, angelic smile that he _never_ knew she had. "No problem. Wanna meet at the music store today? Maybe you can talk about how the apology went."

Butch didn't realize that he smiled dreamily (more like dumbly lol). "Yeah."

"Awesome. See you there at 4." And she walked off to her next class. Buttercup smiled as she thought about the guitar keychain that she gave him hanging on Butch's belt loop.

Butch was shocked at how this girl doesn't run away from him. She tried to help him even though he tried to push her away. He didn't know why, but he was extremely attracted to that part of her.

 _She's just like cinnamon spice: spicy at first and sweet afterwards._

 ***PLEASE REPORT GRAMMER ERRORS**

 **Lol isn't that cheesy? I can't stop laughing XD The greens are soooo hard to write in a lovey story, but I did my best. Don't forget to review your opinions! Please fav, share, and follow this story! Thank you for reading!**

 **~therapeuticwriting1224 :)**


	10. Pure Sugar

**No chapter notes.**

Chapter 9: _Pure Sugar_

 _The answers are all out there, you just need to ask the right questions._

~Oscar Wilde

His hands soaked the paper in his hands with sweat. He had no idea where the sweat came from, but it rushed down his palms as if they were sponges that refused to soak in more water. He put down the paper so that it won't become more ruined. His heart was thumping, and he felt heat on his cheeks. He was so focused on his thoughts, he didn't notice the boxes of chocolate once again delivered to his desk.

 _What are you so nervous about, Boomer?_ He thought to himself. He thought about the question to search for its answers in his mind. _What if she doesn't want to come with me? What if she was busy?_ He was worried about rejection. He didn't know why he was worried all of a sudden about what she would say in response.

Just when he was thinking, something--more like someone--caught his eyes in the doorway of the classroom. It was Bubbles. She shined bright with a beautiful, blue aura. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hi," she said in her usual cheerful attitude. She saw the wet piece of paper in front of him and giggled. "Did you accidentally spill something on it? It's okay. I do it all the time."

Boomer gathered the courage to speak. "Uh, no, actually. My hands are really sweaty," he replied. He noticed the boxes of chocolate and quickly shoved it in his backpack (wherever _he_ got it). Bubbles was surprised how honest he was. She found it adorable.

"Oh," she laughed a little more. "What's it for? Is it a speech? Everyone gets nervous when they do speeches. It's normal."

"It's for y-you, actually," he couldn't hold himself back from stuttering. Funny, this didn't happen the other day. "It's a list of more questions I want to ask y-you. I was thinking...maybe w-we can go to the p-park again," he paused thinking that he made it sound too forceful. "If that's okay with you, of course!"

Bubbles, on the other hand, was very pleased that he asked. She was actually thinking of asking him the same thing, but she was worried that he would refuse. So, of course, she replied: "Sure!" in a cheerful way.

Boomer was very glad she agreed. "G-great!"

Although she was happy, she had to admit, she kind of wished it was a letter to her of some sort. _Maybe_ _like a love letter!_ she thought cheerfully. If it was, she would be able to prove to her sisters that he and his brothers aren't evil anymore.

"Hey, Bubbles?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have light power too? When you walked in her, you shined really bright," he said to her.

Bubbles blushed at his comment. Although it did sound like a super-sweet (well, Bubbles thinks everything is sweet) but cheesy pick-up line, she knows he didn't mean for it to be. He said it way too casually and not in a flirtatious way. Heck, he probably doesn't know what a pick-up line is! "Yes, Boomer," she smiled and tried to hold in her laugh. "I do have light power."

"Wow, that's cool!" Boomer was suddenly fascinated. "How come I don't have it?" He looked at his hands.

She got the guts to reply to him. "Don't worry, you do," she was sure he wouldn't know what she meant.

"Really?" he asked and turned around to search for it. "I can't see it."

She laughed. "Just like I can't see mine, you can't see your own."

"Is that how it works?"

"Mmhm!" He was so sweet. Naturally. There's no reason why she shouldn't be the same for him back.

"Okay, class," the teacher started. "Today, you will create an artwork that describes you. You may use anything in the classroom, paper, magazines, scissors, and so on. When you are finished, share it with the person next to you. Go." And we all started.

After several minutes of working, Bubbles looked over at Boomer's. His artwork was nothing she ever saw before. He was really good. Reminding herself that this project is meant to describe the artist, she focused her interest on what he was presenting on the paper. She was not expecting images of explosions and crushed buildings for sure (she expected that from his brothers) since she always knew he was different. She was surprised, though, when she noticed that his work was covered with bold, colorful words rather than images or pictures. She was even more shocked when she read the words.

 _Responsibility. Respect. Loyalty. Kindness._ _Forgiveness._ _Intelligence. Generosity._

They were all written with different fonts and colored with different colors to match the meaning of each words. It's almost as if he was doing this for years.

"Oh my, Boomer. That's amazing!" She complemented him. Boomer looked up in surprise as he wasn't aware she was looking. He quickly covered it with his arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" She apologized.

"Oh no, i-it's okay. I'm the one who s-should be sorry," he said nervously.

She was confused. "For what?"

"The only reason I can do this well is because," he paused and sighed. "I g-graffitied all the time." He looked at his work sadly.

 _He feels guilty and ashamed about it,_ she thought immediately in a sympathetic way. But being her sweet self, she quickly found the perfect words to comfort him. She gently placed her hand on his. His heart punched his chest as if his rib cage was a punching bag.

"Graffiti is an incredible type of art. Graffiti itself is great, but having graffiti on the city walls is illegal. Graffiti on paper is a _whole_ different story."

 _Such an insightful comment,_ he thought. "You think so?" He smiled I her.

"I only say what I mean!" She smiled back. _He didn't stutter,_ she thought. _He doesn't do it when he thinks he's doing something...good,_ she noticed.

He glanced over at her artwork. Hers were rather filled with images than words. The sketches were drawn neatly and not in messy lines as if she knew exactly what she was going to fill the surface of the paper with. He could see that she was good at drawing people. They were drawn beautifully in a semi realistic style. The shadings were accurate, and all of their faces had a pure smile.

"A peaceful world, huh? A hero like you would wish for that," he said. "I wish I can smile like that as bright as that." He pointed at one of the people on her paper. He had no idea where that came from. She looked at him. "I-I mean...well...I d-don't know where that came from..."

 _Something's not right,_ she thought. This was the type of thing she has to report to her sisters. "Are you okay?" She asked just in case he might say something.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay."

She pretended that she was convinced. "Okay. Well, we shared our work to each other, so I guess we're done with our work!"

"Y-yeah."

They spent the rest of the period doodling random things on another piece of paper. It became silent as they were lost in their own thoughts.

 _I really hope that wasn't a sign of something they are planning to do,_ she thought.

 _Why did I say that?_ He had so many wonders in his head.

-0-0-0-

School ended safely, and Bubbles went off to the park. She saw that cat again from the other day. Her habit of the inability to ignore an animal kicked in, and she started pet the cat. It seemed like it remembered her, so it didn't flinch away when she tried to touch it like the last time.

"Do you remember me?" She asked it gently.

 _Yes_. She can feel it saying.

The cat meowed in a high-pitched tone. _Just like yesterday before he came._ For some strange reason, she couldn't figure out what that indicated as if spoke a whole different language. _Just like yesterday before he came._

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. The cat looked at her. She was surprised when she saw its eyes. The color was almost identical to hers. Her sisters and she was created, therefore the color of their eyes was impossible to have for a person born naturally. Blue eyes and green eyes exist, but never in Bubbles' aqua--almost turquoise--shade and Buttercup's bright, lime green shade. She also noticed the cat's white fur coat that went along very well with its eyes. She loved the combination of those colors.

"Oh my, how did you get those eyes?" She asked. The cat didn't make a sound.

Another hand appeared next to hers on the cat's white fur. It stroked it the same way she did. _Just like yesterday._ She looked to see Boomer sitting down next to her.

She could not _believe_ he was the same villain she was fighting nine years ago. He had such a gentle touch as if he never actually learned how to fight. She looked at his ocean blue eyes that shined with kindness and gentleness.

At least, she expected them to.

They were dark and gloomy almost as if he was extremely hurt and in pain. A hero like her can notice that.

"Boomer, are you sure you're okay?" She asked him worriedly. They didn't notice the cat tip-toeing away.

"I'm... I'm fine," he said as casually as possible even though he completely failed. She couldn't imagine Boomer so depressed as he is this kind (for an ex-villain).

"Okay," she pretended to shake it off. "So how about those questions?"

"Oh, right," he said and he dug into his back to take out his dry-with-sweat paper. He started with the simplest question. "How is being good _good?_ And what does it feel like?"

"Well, think about it, Boomer," she stated. "How did it feel like when you apologized to me?"

"Like...I got something off after carrying it for a long time."

"You call that feeling, 'relief.' And relief is a positive feeling. So doing good things will bring you positive things. If you want something good to happen to you, you have to be good." She smiled at the fact that she sounded like a mom before Christmas.

"What are some good things that happened to you guys?"

"Oh, there are lots of things! We won awards, we made lots of friends--"

"'Friends?'" He repeated.

"Yeah! You know, people who you can talk with, hang out with, close with. Someone you are attached to."

"Do you love your friends, too?"

"Of course! They're great to be with!"

He nodded and glanced over at his paper again. He picked another question. "Do you know the answer to everything?"

She laughed at his adorable curiosity. "No, Boomer. But I think my sister does."

"How come you know the answer to everything I ask you?"

"Remember the time when," she paused and blushed, "you asked me 'why can I talk to you so easily than other girls?' or 'why does my heart pound when you're around?'"

"Oh, yeah."

"I didn't know how to answer that, right?"

He thought about it. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. And the other day, why did you say that I'm smart? No one calls me smart."

"Everyone is smart in a way. They all have their strengths and weaknesses. Even us with superpowers."

"What's mine?"

She smiled at him. "Sometimes, its a lot better to find things out by yourself rather than asking someone."

He looked down. "Oh, sorry. You could have told me earlier that my questions annoyed you..."

She panicked. "Oh, no! Boomer! You're taking it the wrong way!" He looked up her with wide eyes. "I love answering questions for you as much as I love helping people. It's my job." She put her hand on his shoulder. "What I meant to say is that it might be more easier to understand an answer if you find it out yourself."

"I've been thinking about lots of questions, but I haven't found the answer to most of them yet."

"Don't worry, Boomer. Keep coming up with questions. You'll find it eventually."

There was silence. It worried Bubbles making her think she disappointed him. _What if he doesn't like me anymore? Is he upset that I said that to him?_ She needed answers as well. It was hard to tell any other emotions other than sad in his gloomy eyes.

While she was worried, Boomer was impressed at what she said. Maybe he needed to rephrase the questions. Maybe he didn't understand his own questions as well. Maybe he should break it down.

"Bubbles?"

"Y-yeah?" She was scared at what he was going to say to her.

But without a thought he asked her immediately? "Were you destined for me? Why do I feel lonely without you? Why do I want to see you? Why do I care about you?" Bubbles was shocked and turned to him. He turned to her slowly after expecting an answer. Her facial expression was in shock, but at the same time, her aqua blue eyes sparkled with excitement and delight that he wasn't able to tell. They stared at each other as if they were trying to read something in an unknown language.

Bubbles looked down to hide her blushing face and smiled. _That's so sweet of him to say,_ she thought. _Even though he doesn't realize it_. _He didn't stutter, too. His words are pure._ She came up with an reply. "I'm sorry, Boomer. I'm not sure." He was slightly disappointed until she said: "But I feel the same way about you all the time." She smiled that angelic smile of hers once again. This time, he was certain that it was the purest, brightest thing he has ever seen. He almost wanted to steal it as if it was something expensive.

Something fluttered inside his stomach, and the temperature rose. His eyes widened in surprise. _It's not only me feeling this way?_ He thought. Bubbles swear she saw his eyes turn from gloomy to gleamy for the first time. She thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Did you just raise the temperature again?"

"Maybe I did," she replied and laughed. Boomer couldn't help but do the same. Bubbles was so happy to see him laugh for the first time, she couldn't describe it with words.

 _This girl was adding pure sugar to his world._

A pink and red streak crossed the sky, but they were too distracted to notice. It was the same for the streaks to notice them.

 **Thanks for reading! Please like, follow, and share! Make sure you review your opinions and report grammar errors! As always, therapeuticwriting1224 :)**


	11. Everything Nice

**I'm very, very sorry this was kind of late. That was me procrastinating. I will be off school for a while, so I'll post as much as I can! For the people who have read this far, thank you so much! I hope I can continue to entertain you. Please review your opinions so that I can make the story better for you. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Chapter 10: _Everything Nice_

 _"It's my experience that the people who are most afraid are the ones who hide behind mean and threatening words."_

~Jennifer Niven, _Holding Up the Universe_

Even though he was the intelligent one, he couldn't figure out why his brother had said something so insightful.

 _Maybe violence is a sign of weakness...Deep inside, maybe we just want to punch, kick, and do whatever violent shit because we know that those girls are right that being good is a solution._

Where did that even come from? It's was as if he was being...controlled. But that's impossible because Boomer is _very_ stubborn even with _Him._ But he doesn't show it as he is very quiet.

"You okay, Brick?" A soothing, gentle voice asked next to him. He turned and saw a pair of twinkling, pink eyes looking at him worriedly. He was so lost in his thoughts, he forgot that he was in the class that he was dying to be in all day.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he replied. Since what he just had said seemed to make her unsure, he quickly came up with another response that could make her feel more convinced. "Aw, Bloss, you're worried about me?"

She sighed. "Well, it is my job to help others, regardless if it's about emotions or something physical. And I've never seen a Ruff so down. There's definitely something wrong."

"Yeah, you got me," he gave up. "But I can figure it out myself." He looked away.

"Are you sure? I mean, I owe you for-" she paused as she felt heat on her cheeks, "what you did for me yesterday."

He laughed a little as he tried to hold himself back from blushing. "Don't worry. I got this instead." He held up the book she recommended to him, _Holding Up the Universe_.

"Oh my gosh! You're reading it!"

"Yeah. This is my first every book, so I don't think I can read it too fast. But I couldn't get my eyes off of it last night." _Only because I was trying to keep myself from thinking about you_ , he thought. Honestly, though, he was really enjoying the book. He didn't know there can be such a situation in the book could exist.

"Is _prosopagnosia_ really a thing?" He asked. One of the main characters of the story struggles with _prosopagnosia,_ or face blindness. It is the inability to recognize faces.

"Actually, it is," Blossom stated. "Only a very few people in the world have it, though. There are some information about it on the internet."

"'Internet?'" He repeated. He heard of it before, but he never actually bother to find out what it was.

She stared at him for a few seconds. Then she giggled. His heart thumped at how her giggle sounded more like the singing of angels. "You don't know what the internet is, huh? I admire that. A lot of people find themselves procrastinating because of the internet. Even myself!" Since the teacher wasn't looking, she decided to show him her phone. "You seen one of these, right? People everywhere have this."

"Yeah." He and his brothers didn't have one because one, they did not have any money; they only stole money which they can't do anymore since they are "good." Two, it requires a contract with names, numbers, and everything. The girls would be suspicious if they had a phone since they would need an adult to approve the contract and pay for it each month.

Blossom opened the "Safari" app on her phone. The screen showed Google. "This is the internet. It where you do you're research on anything you want to know about. Do you have a dying question that needs to be answered?"

"Why is Boomer so smart all of a sudden?" He immediately realized what he said and covered his mouth.

Blossom got suspicious. "What?"

"I mean, uh..." he hesitated. "What is the internet?"

Blossom pretended to ignore what he had just said. Of course, she's going to keep this in mind. She laughed as causally as possible. "Interesting question." Honestly, though, she was impressed and enjoyed his sense of humor. She quickly typed in the question on Google."'A global computer network providing a variety of information and communication facilities, consisting of interconnected networks using standardized communication protocols,'" she read.

"Wow," he said. He didn't know how to react. She laughed at his response.

Just then, the teacher announced the homework for that day. "Class, I want you to go to this website and do this assignment tonight. Don't forget. You're dismissed." The bell rang.

"Shit," Brick muttered. Blossom heard him and knew exactly what he was muttering about.

"No computer?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied nervously.

"Don't worry. I know a place. Wanna meet after school?" She became nervous all of a sudden. She felt heat on her cheeks. _Well, I do owe him,_ she thought as an excuse.

Brick was as nervous as she was. But he had no intention of refusing. "Yeah, sure," he replied, and his emotions were in the way, so he couldn't say anything more.

Aside from how she felt like she owed him, there was also another reason she invited him to study together. She hoped she would become good friends with him not only because she just wanted it, but she also wanted to ask him about his life. Not in a stalker kind of way but in a suspicious kind of way. Being the smart one she is, it is obvious that she would be suspicious about where the boys live, how the boys live, and who takes care of them if there is another person with them. Plus, a home without a computer? That's especially strange.

She was waiting for Brick at the front of the school. Besides all her suspiciousness, she was honestly pretty excited. A huge part of her believed and hoped that he was good. She wasn't the one who wanted to be enemies with them anyway. Since they first met, she hoped they can become friends someday. Obviously, little girls with superpowers are extremely rare. So are little boys with superpowers. The dorky side of her dreamed that it would be really nice for all six of them to fight crime together like best friends. Although the villains have disappeared, and they don't fight anymore, it doesn't mean they can't be friends. She and her sisters merely have to make sure it is safe.

"Sorry I'm late, Bloss," she heard a rushing voice behind her. She turned around to see Brick.

"Don't worry. I didn't wait long," she replied. "Okay, lets go!" She took off into the air followed by a pink streak and Brick flying next to her.

They flew in an awkward silence. Blossom is not the best at socializing (that's Buttercup's and Bubbles' job), so she had no idea how to smash that silence. She did, however, notice a piercing flash of red next to her. It wasn't Brick's streak, but it was something else. She slightly turned her head to look at it and saw that it was his red eyes. The red color on his eyes were as stunning as eyes can be. But they looked the opposite of happy. They were gloomy and dark. They looked as if they were lacking a layer of glossy glaze: not shining or gleaming.

 _What a waste,_ she thought. _It would look a lot better if they were gleaming._

But as a former hero of Townsville, she can recognize emotions. She assumed that he was feeling miserable. Almost as if he was being...controlled.

 _Wait, what?_

"Hey Bloss, I know my face is the definition of attractiveness that all people should study about, but maybe it's time for you to stop studying and staring," he said and smirked. She blushed realizing that she was staring for too long.

"I-I wasn't staring," she tried even though she knew she was a bad lier. A true goody two-shoes. "I just thought I saw something behind you." She turned away.

He laughed. "Well then, it must have been there for a while." She blushed even more. _Had I really been staring for that long?_ She thought she saw a gleam in his eyes. Just for one hundredth of a second.

She decided to ignore what she thought about his eyes earlier.

Brick, who tried to act as casual as possible (and succeeded), was nervous out of his mind. He had no idea where it came from, but he knew he feels it every time she's around. Along with nervousness, though, was a type of pleasure he never felt before. Not the kind of pleasure he felt when he destroyed things and blew up stuff, but a warm, tender pleasure. _Am I craving chicken tenders?_ he thought (wow, Brick very smart lol).

"We're here!" Blossom said as she landed. "This is a teen lounge. People come here to hang out and stuff, but there are computers in there that you can use." She pointed at the not too small, not too big building. She then pointed at the building next to it. "That's the library. I think it's much better than the library at school. So let's do some homework." They walked into the building.

There were only a few people in it which they liked as it created more peace. It was kind of like a living room with couches, a TV and some video games (that Brick lost interest to a long time ago). A little area in the corner had two unused laptops. They took it and went over to the couch.

Blossom took out her English notebook to see the website they have to go to. "All you have to do is type in this website to do your homework."

"Where do I type it?"

She giggled. _She needs to stop laughing_ , he thought. "Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't show you how to get to the internet." She leaned closer without realizing. Brick panicked inside. "First, you click here, then click here to type in the web--" her voice trailed away as their pink and red eyes met. He looked into he pink eyes that he was always dying to look into since he noticed the color. She also took the chance to really observe his eyes. It turns out that she was right about them being gloomy.

 _Please help me,_ they seemed to say.

They felt as though they were staring at each other for centuries. But she wasn't going to stare at him so long this time so she turned away.

A moment of silence surrounded them. They both tried to focus on their homework to over come the awkwardness. "Oh, it's just a survey on what we think we need to work on this year for English," she said nervously as she got into the website. "This shouldn't take that long."

"Okay," was all he could say. They finished the survey quickly--since it was really "homework"--and returned the laptops back where they belonged. They walked out of the building unsure what to do next.

A random idea popped into Blossom's head. "Hey, my all-time favorite ice cream parlor is across the street. Wanna go? I'll pay." She said without thinking. "I-if you have time of course!" She said quickly.

He was obviously surprised by her sudden invite, but it didn't mean he wanted to refuse. He actually wanted to accept her offer and did exactly so. "Sure, why not. If you want to hang out with me that much."

"I-I didn't say that!" She blushed. "Plus, it feels weird going there alone."

"Whatever you say, Bloss." He smirked.

The flew over the street to the parlor (cuz who has time to wait to cross the street? Lol). Brick was surprised at how much she liked ice cream. She was so mature, innocent, and fit that it didn't suit her sudden craving for ice cream. But when he did think about it, ice cream did go well together with the sweetness and niceness of her personality. He couldn't help but observe and notice how carefully she picked her flavors. He never thought the smart one can be so indecisive. It was almost...cute.

 _No! Keep it together, Brick! You're supposed to build a relationship to break to defeat them in the end,_ he thought to himself.

 _The end._ What will the end look like? Would it be luxurious and easy-going? Or would it be lonely and boring since they would have completed their mission and have fulfilled their purpose of being born? He never thought of it before.

"Sir? Sir?" a worker interrupted. "What flavors would you like?"

"Oh, uh," he thought quickly. "Whatever she got." He pointed at Blossom. She was a little surprised but smiled.

She paid for the ice cream, and they sat down. She scooped a little bit of her strawberry flavored ice cream and slid it into her mouth with her lips from the tiny spoon.

"Mmm!" she put her hand on her cheek. "You have to try this. This place will always be my favorite!" She scooped some more.

Brick couldn't help but find her love for ice cream adorable. He has never seen her so happy. He decided to try some of his own. He was shocked at how delicious it was. "Wow," was all he could say.

Blossom laughed at his response. "I know right! Oh my, I haven't been here in so long!"

"Bloss, you're going to make my crave ice cream everyday now," he said with a smile. They laughed. "I didn't know you love ice cream. You still have that 'little girl' part of you, huh?"

She blushed but smiled. "Shut up. Everyone loves ice cream," she joked. "Besides, it helps me keep studying."

He smirked. "Really? Ice cream?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," she said as if it was obvious. "Ice cream is my best friend. It supports me with studying."

He couldn't help but laugh at her ironic sense of humor. "Whatever you say, Bloss."

"So Brick, where do you live now?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh...well...we live in...Citysville. There's an abandoned, old home over there and we live in it." He quickly made up a lie.

Blossom, of course, was not convinced. "Then why do you come all the way here to Townsville for school?"

"Townsville has better education. We have our powers too, so we can just fly to school quickly." It was true that Townsville does have a better education, though.

"Oh okay," she said pretending to be convinced. She decided to keep this in mind to report to her sisters. "Do you live with anyone else?"

"Just my brothers," he lied again.

"How did you get to Citysville?"

"We tried to escape from _Him_ and Mojo. We wanted to start a new life, you know, away from them. And to have people look at us differently. So we flew to Citysville and lived there." This however was true. Although he didn't live in Citysville at the moment, the boys did think about and tried to start a new life.

"Oh," Blossom was a bit more convinced now. "Well, I'm glad you guys stopped being evil. I didn't like fighting with you guys."

"What?"

"Yeah. You guys were just like us except the opposite gender. I was honestly dreaming for a day where we become friends to come. And you guys were forced to fight us, so it wasn't your choice to destroy us, right?" She unexpectedly looked at his with desperate eyes.

You guys were forced to be bad, right?"

He didn't know how to answer. Were they? Was it his nature to love destroying things or was it Mojo or _Him_ that pushed him to do so? "Bloss, I--" he paused as her sad and desperate eyes caught his attention again. He wanted to tell her he had no idea. He wanted to tell her the truth. But her expression didn't allow him to do so. "Yeah, I guess so. Being forced to do bad things were never a good feeling to us."

"It must have been," she replied. She felt bad for him. She was convinced that this was why his eyes were dark and gloomy. He was hurting. "I'm really sorry, Brick. I hope help you get past that experience." She smiled weakly at him.

Her smile was not _weak_ to Brick, though. Actually, they were rather strong with sympathy and kindness. It made his heart thump loud inside. "Thanks, Bloss." He tried to say as casually as possible. "But don't worry, I'm fine." He couldn't help but smile back at her for her kindness.

Blossom never saw him smile so purely. He was right; she did find it incrediblely attractive. She can stare at it all day.

"Bloss?"

She woke herself up. "Yeah?"

"Your ice cream. It's melting."

"Oh no!" She quickly blew on it so that it would freeze up again.

 _Woah,_ he thought. _I did not expect that._ "You have ice power?"

"Oh," she giggled. "Yeah, I'm the only one out of my sisters. Your ice cream is melting, too. Do you need me to freeze it again?"

"Nah, it's okay," he said and blew on it as well. It melted even more as he blew fire on it. "I like my ice cream melted into soup."

She laughed. "Wow, I didn't know you had fire power. And ew, gross!" They both laughed.

He was a little ashamed of himself for not being able to be honest with her about the past, but he really did enjoy his time with her. He never expected her to help him out so much since all he did was just save her from a bunch of perverts that she could have handled herself.

 _But it was almost as if she was made of everything nice._

L

 _Shit, I'm craving ice cream again,_ he thought as he flew home.

 **Thanks for reading! Please like, follow, and share! Make sure you review your opinions and report grammar errors! As always, therapeuticwriting1224 :)**


	12. To Be Free

**No chapter notes.**

Chapter 11: _To Be Free_

 _It is during our darkest moments where we have to focus to see the light._

"Hurry up, you idiots!" a seven-year-old Brick whispered harshly shaking his brothers. "Wake up!"

They have been sleeping in an alley on top of flattened cardboard boxes. Not the most comfortable things in the world, but it still worked.

"Stop it! It's the middle of the night," Butch with a undeveloped child voice waved his hands at him half asleep.

"But we have to go now! To Citysville!" Brick whispered.

Boomer yawned. "Why now?"

"So no one will know we're there! So the _hags_ won't come looking for us!" Brick said irritated.

"Okay, fine..." Boomer said lazily and both his brothers got up.

They started to fly towards Citysville. The seven-year-old boys were hoping to start a new life in the city. They became smart enough to realize that they are too equally matched for them to defeat the girls and vice versa.

They were tired of doing what they were told to do by Mojo and _Him_. As the boys were discussing to each other about how they wanted to start over, Brick managed to find an abandoned, old home there when he was trying to fly away from Blossom during a fight. He decided to check it out one day, and decided that he and his brothers can manage living in there.

"There it is," Brick pointed at it. They flew over to it and went inside.

"Bro, it's creepy in here," Butch said.

"It's fine, Butch. Nobody's in here. Let's just go to sleep, we'll figure things out in the morning." They agreed and went to sleep.

Boomer trusted his brother. His brother is smart. But for some reason, he couldn't feel reassured. He couldn't sleep.

 _Something's not right._

He suddenly hear very quiet, laughter. He sat up and scooted closer to his brothers. _No, this can't be a prank. Brick and Butch are right here,_ he thought. The laughter got louder and louder as it was trying to haunt him. When the sound was loud and clear his brothers woke up.

"What is that?" Butch said ready to fight.

"Don't know," Boomer replied.

A red, smoke-like swirl appeared in front of them in the dark room. A few seconds later, _Him_ revealed smiling at them.

"Thought you could escape from me, hmm?" he asked evilly.

"Ugh, it's just you," Butch calmed down. His brothers did as well. "You could have just woken us up, you know. You don't have to crescendo your ugly laugh. How did you even know we're here?"

"Well, I know _everything_ ," he laughed. "I also know that running away isn't an answer to everything. You must accomplish your goal before starting something new."

"What do you mean?" Brick asked.

"The whole purpose of your birth was defeating the girls. And you haven't done that yet," _Him_ answered.

"But we can't defeat them, and they can't defeat us," Boomer said.

"Not yet you can, but you can in the future," _Him_ smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Butch asked suspiciously.

"Your see," _Him_ started. "Every child goes through a period of time called _puberty._ It's when a child starts to develop into an adult. For little boys, their voices become deeper, they become very tall, and they build muscles that are stronger than girls." The boys widened their eyes. "Muscles are an support to your superpowers. Girls don't have muscles as much as boys do which means that you will eventually become a lot more physically stronger than the girls."

 _Him_ was expecting them to be more excited, and they were, but one seemed unsure. "What's wrong? Don't you want to defeat the girls?"

Boomer was definitely unsure. As he grew up, he began to question their fights in its purpose. Instead of answering, he asked: "What happens after we defeat them?" His brothers looked at him as if he just kissed a frog.

"Well, lots of things can happen. Everyone will be scared of you, so you can use that as an advantage to rule the world. You don't even have to take orders from Mojo and me anymore. You can be _free._ "

" _'Free?_ '" They repeated slightly happily.

"Yes, free. You can do _whatever_ you'd like."

Boomer was very excited about being free, but he was still unsure. "But we already do whatever we wa--" Brick slapped his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

" _Him,_ we're in." He smiled evilly as Butch did the same.

 **I'm very, very sorry this one is very short and super fast . I'm very dry on ideas right now, so I'm trying my best to come up with thing. It's been hard recently though '. But t** **hanks for reading! Please like, follow, and share! Make sure you review your opinions and report grammar errors! As always, therapeuticwriting1224 :)**


End file.
